


Kokichi the mosquito

by LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: HIV/AIDS, M/M, Shuichi gets ebola and dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username/pseuds/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username
Summary: Kokichi and shuichi have kinky knife-play and then they die and kokichi need the succ
Relationships: Mosquito/Faggot, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Kokichi the mosquito

Kokichi picked the lock to shuichis room while shuichi was sleep-humping his pillow or some stupid shit and he and sat on his face. He had a knife. Kokichi started lick his face with his asscheeks and strangle him.

"oh shit its a fucking rat" he rubbed his eyes and tried to pour bleach in them and looked up at the cunt sitting on his titties 

"shumai I need your juice" Kokichi grinned like a fuck.

"why" Shuihci cunt.

"stop being cunt." Kokichi said.

"okay " Shuichi said. "oh shit I changed my opinion this is not okay what are you fuck you do does have doing right now you fucking doing"

"do what. " Kokichi asked

"what the fuck is juice " Succi ask

"Your arm has juice shuihi, I will give you some ebola if you let me have a sip of your juice" Kokichi owoOwuhe grinned down at Shuichi malicious UWOWOowo

"Alright fine. I would very much appreciate your Ebola." Shuichi said.

kokichi lifted the knife and almost cut him.

"oh fuck" Shuichi said. Kokichi stopped knifing him. 

"What" 

"I thought you just wanted sperm again" Shuichi said.

"what no. that was last week. I want juice now" 

"wait why are you not sucking me off right now" shuichi complained "you could be giving me head and ebola at the same time"

Kokichi looked at him very gay. "k bye" He leaved

"wait come back and suck my dick" shuichi slit his arm. "ouch fuck me why id did fuck" 

Kokichi peeked his head through the doorway, peering into the room.

"yum yum it's semen time" Kokichi jumped into shuichi's bed and deepthroated his arm and then they both died from Ebola.

And kokichi got aids but it didn't matter because he was dead. But miu raped his dead body, so now miu has aids. Not because she found kokichi sexy, she was just really horny and kokichi was already hard from eating blood. And now miu is raping everyone and now everyone has aids, except for kiibo, because he doesn't have a penis. Or blood. So he doesn't have Ebola either. And then everyone died except kiibo and himiko. Because himiko was a magical whore. But himiko didn't like kiibo because he was a robot, so she gave him cancer, Ebola and aids by using magic. And then kiibo shot up the school because he had issues and killed himiko and then kiibo died from robot cancer. The end.


End file.
